Forum:DLC 3 Farmory and knoxx help
Ok so i was very late in getting into this game and a couple of days ago, i glitched the farmory and did not mess it up but with the reading on this site i am a litte confused on where NOT to go, so when you drop in, your on the second floor, now from what i can tell, i should not go into room where the computer moniters are on the walls and the room is octogon shape and has some pillers in it, my question can i go to the bottom floor, the one that has the elevator that goes from ground floor to second floor, and not the one you use to get behind the red shields, the one that moves up and down by itself, Not for that bastard knoxx, okay so i really do not have any high damage acid guns, i have a cruel Hornet that is 214 damage, but it takes FOREVER to kill him, and i have a not very good defiler, 293 damage with a good scope, not really effective, i have been using my double anarchy, and Revloution only because they are both bullet hoses and the sheer number of bullets get the job done eventually, what i am basically asking is there an ideal weapon for him, because the suggested hornet, is not really effiective, Thank you very much for any response, and i know it has been covered on this site , but it is not very clear.xbox GT SinsterNobody 01:54, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Once you glitch into the Farmory, there is only one place you must not go. That is the octagonal shaped room over by the Lancers. I'll post an image. As for Knoxx, nothing legit really kills him fast. Hornet is good as is a Defiler. A high RoF machine gun like a Glorious Havoc or better yet, an Ogre, also helps keep him off-balance and prevents him from firing at you. Whichever weapon, it will take some time. -- MeMadeIt 02:37, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok yeah i know which room that is, with the pillars, right, and you can see a lance chest and a red chest across the room and there is computer screen looking things going up the wall, and it is on the floor you drop down on from the glitch, thanks for the honesty about knoxx i have read on here of people killing him before he spawns any help, the best i have done is about 1/3 of his health down before he spawns help, you seem familar with this area is it just me or does knoxx attack the other mechs, and going from being excited when fastness spawns the extra chest to the farmory, it is epic. xbox GT SinsterNobody 03:02, July 12, 2010 (UTC) thank you for the quick response Right, that's the room. Images below. The only legit way to kill Knoxx quickly is with a Cmod that boosts weapon damage. Did a few runs comparing my bestest Ogre and Desert Anarchy, with and without Heavy Gunner and Mercenary Cmods, and the Cmods do make a difference. My Lvl61 Siren with a Lvl61 Desert Anarchy and Lvl61 Mercenary Cmod with +61% SMG Damage managed to kill him once just after his reinforcements arrive. Without either Cmod, the best I could do was knock him down to about 20% health before help arrived. The Medics usually spawn in when he gets low in health so I don't think it's possible to kill him legit before they spawn. -- MeMadeIt 04:29, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Hmm. I think I may be doing it wrong, but I can go in that room and nothing happens. Probably because I haven't even Checked "Expose Munitions" yet. :P GnarlyToaster 12:15, July 12, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, I've had no problem going into that room while farming the first "Armory Assault" mission. I believe that the problem is only in the two later missions. You can still get to the chests behind the octagonal room quite safely in the later missions by the following method: ::1. Take the controllable elevator to the top floor. ::2. Find and press the button for the drawbridge (it's opposite the entrance to the maze area of big containers) ::3. Cross the bridge and go down the elevator and then go down the steps. ::4. You are now in the room behind the octagonal room, and you can safely loot these chests so long as you exit the way you came, not through the octagonal room. :On the way back up there are three chests under the platform that you reach by the steps - these are easy to miss. :As far as the OP's weapon problem for killing Knoxx - do a few runs and you'll probably find a good Pestilent Defiler (a decent scope is essential, and I prefer a two-shot magazine for the damage). Head shot him from a distance, switch to an Anarchy or a good machinegun with a high RoF when he gets close, run for cover behind the pillars, rinse and repeat. The Defiler will take care of the Lance medics too. After a few runs it's a pushover - just make sure you kill the Medics ASAP as they heal Knoxx very quickly. If you time it right you can be close to where they spawn, and kill them very quickly (The first two spawn from the pillars furthest way from you when you enter the area, the second two spawn from the two closer pillars). Tactics will vary somewhat depending what class you are playing, and I agree with MeMadeIt that CMods that boost damage are a real plus (or ones that boost Corrosive damage for the Defiler). Outbackyak 13:10, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I do things a little bit different but Knoxx is a very quick battle for me (I play single player co-op for better loot, but this also means he has higher health than single player). I am a hunter with 50 sniper prof, I equip my assassin mod which greatly increases acid damage. I used a mediocre x3 Acid liquid Wrath sniper (you can see it on my page) and fire away. I know where the medics spawn so I lore him away from them (sometimes I dont bother). I just fire away, I dont kill the detroyers or medics when they spawn (unless I have to) I just keep shooting his face. He is dead in under a minute if I'm not interrupted but it usually never takes no longer than 3-4 minutes. Its actually a really quick battle but without my 50 sniper prof, assassin mod and ability that takes the clip from 10 to 20 It would take longer.Eatingleg4peanut 12:41, July 12, 2010 (UTC)